Dangerous (One Direction Fanfic)
by Clarissa Cat
Summary: I thought love is getting butterflies in my stomach whenever he kisses me or getting shivers down my spine when he touches me. But i never thought loving him was dangerous. - Victoria Lockwood


Victoria's POV:

I was awaken by the sound of my alarm clock. I sat up, stretching and yawned. I got out of bed, not even bothering to fix it, and went in the bathroom. I took a bath and brushed my teeth and dried myself. I went in my walk-in closet and chose to wear this. I added a bit of make up and put my hair to a high bun. I looked at the mirror and examined myself. Wow, I feel so american. First day of school and i'm Junior. I'm really nervous. I mean, usually in movies and in stories that I have read, when your in high school, all the new students are usually bullied and picked on. I don't wanna go there. What if they will pick on me? What if i'm not good enough? What if I won't fit in? What if I won't have any friends there? What if? Maybe I should just stop ranting to myself and just hope for the best. I went out of my bedroom (View 1, View 2) and grabbed my bag. When I reached down stairs there was a note on the counter.

_"Left early for work and we might get back late so don't stay up to wait for us. Good luck in your first day, sweetie. Love you. " - Mom_

Of course. I thought. My parents work a lot; workaholics. This isn't new. I'm used to it, so what's the difference. I decided to have breakfast out and called Ben, my driver. I wasn't allowed to drive a car yet, and with my parents always busy, I need a driver until I get a license, which I can get in a few months. Yahoooo! He went to the car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and went in. He jogged to the driver's side and started the car.

"Hey Ben, is there a diner near my school?" I asked. He looked at me then the road.

"Yes there is." "Can you just drop me off there, and I'll just walk from there." I asked. He nodded and dropped me off a few minutes later. I thanked him and went in the diner. I went in front and ordered my food.

"I'll just have the special here." I told the cashier. She smiled and nodded. I gave her the money and waited as she prepared the food.

"Here's the breakfast special, enjoy your meal." She smiled. I turned around to look for a table but I hit someone behind me. I squealed a bit. Luckily the food didn't spill. I heard the person grunt.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, i'm so clumsy!" I apologized keeping my head down. The man laughed.

"It's alright, it's alright." He said. I looked up to see blue eyes staring back at mine. This guy looks good. I realized that I was staring at him so I looked down and then back at him and smiled.

"Again, I'm sorry." I said. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done." He smiled. I smiled back and made my way to a table I mentally claimed. As I ate my food, the same dude who I bumped into sat in front of me, as in, in my table. I stopped eating and looked at him.

"Yes?" I looked at him weirdly. He shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"I don't think I introduced my self, I'm Niall." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and decided to just go with it.

"I'm Victoria, but you can cut it short." I said and took a bite of my food. He started eating his food.

"So, tell me about yourself." He asked trying to make a conversation. Before I was able to answer he said something.

"I know your a bit uncomfortable, coz we just met, so let me start." He said. Okay then.

"My full name is Niall James Horan, i'm 17. I used to live in Ireland, i'm sure you can tell 'cause of the accent." He said laughing a bit. I giggled. "Well, i don't really know what else to say. It's not everyday I just come up to a girl and have small talk." he smiled.

"Should I be flattered?" I asked, jokingly. "Very." He smirked.

"Okay, I'm Victoria Rae Lockwood. I'm 16 and I used to live in America." I smiled.

"Interesting." He said taking another bite of his food. I finished my food and checked the time. It's 7:52. I'm gonna be late!

"Hey, look, it's been nice talking to you but I need to go. Don't wanna be late for school. It's my first day." I smiled, standing up and turned around.

"Okay, nice talking to you, too!" He said a bit loud as I opened the door. I waved once more and left.

I walked for a couple of minutes 'til I saw the school. It was huge. I got to the entrance and went in. The hallway was packed with students. I had to push some students away just to get to the office. When I got in the office, I asked for my locker number and schedule. I women, probably in her 40's assisted me and gave me everything I needed. I thanked her and went out. There were less student but still enough to fill the hallway. Some boys were smirking at me and whistling. I ignored them. Some girls were giving me some looks, I don't know if they were good or bad. What ever, I couldn't care less, so i just shook it off. I found my locker and put my stuff in. I checked my schedule and saw I had Math first. I got the things I needed for math and closed my locker. As I looked for the room, some students were clearing the middle of the hallway. Me being a new student, i didn't care and didn't copy their action. People who were lined up at the side were giving me a look, but I decided to ignore it. I looked behind me and saw a group of boys coming towards me. I decided to just keep walking. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and before I knew it I was being held up against a locker. I closed my eyes. I felt someone's breath on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a group of 5 boys hovering me. A dude with curly hair and green eyes was in front of me with both hands beside my head. He moved back.

"What's the deal?" He asked, pissed.

"Don't you know who we are?" A guy with black hair and hazel eyes asked.

"She's probably new." The brunette with brown eyes said. Curly boy looked at me again.

"Next time you see us passing by you bet - " He was cut off by a guy who looks very familiar. It was Niall!

"Woah! Victoria?" He asked slightly pushing curly boy. He smiled at me.

"Niall." I said, shocked. "I didn't know you were studying here. So you are new." He said.

"Yeah." I smiled back at him. The others looked confused.

"Wait. You know her?" The brunette with blue eyes asked. Niall nodded.

"Yeah, well. We kinda ran into each other this morning before we got here. I just met her then, so yes. I know her." he smiled at them. I wanted to giggle, but held it in. It might not be a good idea. People were looking at me, amused.

"Okay, but consider this a warning." Curly boy said, pointing a finger at me.

"C'mon Harry, go easy on her. She's new. And she's a new friend." Niall defended me. His name is Harry? Nah, I prefer curly. Curly sighed.

"Fine." "How's'bout you come eat with us so you can get to know the rest of the gang." Niall offered. Their eyes widened and looked at Niall as if he was crazy. I cringed.

"Uhhh, I don't think that's a good idea, but thanks anyways." I declined and attempted to leave, but Niall grabbed my arm, making me look back.

"No, seriously. You should join us." He asked, with a hopeful smile. I smiled and said,

"I'd love to," His face lit up. "but I think it's them who you should ask." I said playfully winking at them. They were amused and I left for the Math room.

The bell rang making me panic. I can't find the damn room! I decided to asked the person nearest to me. I tapped the person.

"Yes?" She asked

"Uh, hi. I'm new and I was wondering if you could show me where the Math room was." I requested. She smiled at me.

"Oh! Hi! Well I was actually going there, too." She said cheerfully. "Guess were having math together." She nudged me. I smiled at her. "I'm Sam." She held her hand out, smiling. I shook her hand, returning the smile.

"Victoria." She lead me to the Math room. She offered me to sit next to her, which I accepted. The teacher came in a few minutes later.

"Good morning everyone. Apparently your Math teacher had an extended vacation, so she's not here today. I don't know what you have to discuss so... free time." She said, sitting down on the teacher's chair. The students cheered and started chatting. Sam looked at me.

"So! Since we are gonna be BFF's, why not tell something about yourself." She smiled. I laughed.

"Okay, so my full name is Victoria Rae Lockwood, I'm 15, my birthday is on December 7 - "

"Where'd you come from? I mean, you don't look english, plus your accent gives it away." She said cutting me off.

"Oh, 'cause I'm from America. I just moved here a couple of months ago."

"Nice! We are gonna be best friends, okay?" She laughed. I laughed and nodded.

"Hey, you wanna eat with us later?" She offered. I wanted to say yes, but then i remember Niall asking me the same thing. Though it's not final. The others doesn't seem to like me just cause of this mornings incident.

"I don't know, I would love to, but Niall offered me - "

"Woah, woah , woah, wait. Niall? As in, Niall Horan and his group?" She asked with her mouth left slightly open. I frowned a bit and nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. She told me to come closer.

"I don't think you should hang out with them. They're bad news." She whispered. I looked at her confused.

"Why? They seem nice. Well, maybe just Niall, but the others I don't know." I said. She shook he head.

"He's like that sometimes. I don't know it's up to you. But just letting you know, there's always room for you in our table." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. Time went fast and first period has finished. My next period was history. I better get ready with my pillow. I'm not fond of history.

Sam showed me the way to the History room then left for her next class. I waved her goodbye and went in. The teacher wasn't discussing the lesson, just making a speech about him and how things run in his class. I got bored and took out my sketchpad and continued adding final touches on my drawing. I started this a week ago. Beside this page was another drawing. It was a punk edit. I painted it so it would look a bit realistic. Though these two look awfully familiar. I don't even know why I drew these, it just popped in my mind. I did the punk one before I even got here, while this one, I started a week ago, I only continued it now. I didn't even notice the bell ring because I was too focused on drawing. I'm technically done. I just have to add some details. I grabbed my stuff and went out to my locker. I opened my locker and placed my stuff in. When I closed it I found curly boy standing right beside my locker, facing me. He was either smirking or... i don't know. He had his hands in his pocket. After seconds of staring at each other he placed a hand on my arm.

"C'mon, you're eating with us." He said dragging me in the cafeteria. We got our food and found the boys. He sat on my left, Niall on my right. Student looked at me with wide eyes. Some of them were whispering. I rolled my eyes.

"So... hi!" Niall said. "I think we should all introduce ourselves properly. Boys?" He said to them. The dude with the black hair cleared his throat.

"I'll start. I'm Zayn, Zayn Malik." He said holding his hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Hello, love. I'm Liam, Liam Payne." The brunette with brown eyes, shook my hand. "Hi, nice to meet you." I replied. The brunette with blue eyes looked away then looked at me in a dramatic way.

"The names, Louis," He pretended to lift his imaginary shades. "Louis Tomlinson." He finished, copying James Bond, making me laugh quite loud.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. I turned to look at curly and we just cringed at each other.

"Yeah, I'm Harry, Harry Styles." He said nonchalantly. Harry. Harry. Harry. Nah, I prefer curly. I thought.

"What?" Harry said, looking at me while... smiling? Woah! He can do that?! lol, i'm over reacting. For the first time, I see his smile. It's surprisingly cute. And his dimples... ohmegerd! OMG what am I saying.

"Did you just call me curly?" He asked, smirking. I felt heat rise on my cheek, but I wasn't gonna go down that easily. "Yes. I prefer calling you curly than your name..." I trailed off, not wanting to say his name. "... Harry." He finished it for me, making me cringe. "Ugh! No! I can't..." I said dramatically. They started laughing, I just rolled my eyes at them. Harry's eyes landed on my sketchpad.

"Oh! Lemme see this!" He said grabbing my sketchbook and opening it without my permission.

"No!" I said trying to get it, but he held his hands out so I wouldn't reach it. He started flipping through the page.

"UGH! NO!" I said a bit loud, making heads snap towards us.

"Wow, you draw nice." he said, by now all the boys were looking and I decided to give up, so I just pouted. They're eyes landed on the drawing I was working on a while ago and also the one beside it.

"Uhhh, Victoria? Is this... is this me?" Niall asked "And is this me?" Harry asked. I frowned and looked at the drawing. The ball pen drawn drawing looks exactly like Niall, I was just missing some details cause i'm not yet done. But Harry's... wow! It's him! Except for the tattoos, the piercings and the hair color. I was just messing with it. Their mouths, including mine, dropped. I raised my hands up.

"Hey, don't blame me, I just draw whatever pops in my mind."

"So, we pop in your mind?" Harry said smirking. I gave him a face.

"FYI, I drew that before I even moved in this town and as for the one that looks like Niall... I drew that last week." I shrugged.

"But then ho-?"

"So, I guess it's my turn, yeah." I cut Niall off. "I'm Victoria Lockwood, but if Victoria is too long, which it is, you can just cut it short." I said giving them a toothy smile. They chuckled and began to eat, forgetting our previous topic. I suddenly remembered what happened this morning. I debated whether I should bring it up or not.

"Hey, so about this morning..." There goes my mouth. "Why did they have to... I mean in the hall way... ya' know..." I said cutting my sentences. They looked at each other, getting the message.

"That's cause, we have a title in this school." Harry whispered in my ear, sending me shivers. That got me curious.

"What title?" I asked. He shrugged.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out." Louis said. I raised an eyebrow and gave them a look of confusion.

"Babe, there's a lot of things you don't know about us." Harry said smirking. 


End file.
